On the Side
by crazypixie
Summary: umm i donno wut to say but WC, and SOC and SN eventually
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, if you recognize it it's not mine. Oh but I own Josh…

Summary: Sara is married to a guy named Josh Perez. Catherine and Warrick are married. Catherine has had one other child, a boy- Christopher. Grissom is still just Grissom. And Nick and Sara…..oh you'll find out!

****

Chapter 1

Sara Perez was walking into the Las Vegas crime lab. She had just gotten back from her honeymoon with her husband Josh. She had made herself believe that she couldn't have been happier. But it was a lie. She could be happier. She had married Josh because she wanted to feel loved, and the person that she did love didn't love her back…or so she thought. She had wanted to be Mrs. Nick Stokes, but now because she was too afraid to admit her feelings for her best friend she was Mrs. Josh Perez. As she made her way to the breakroom she bumped into him…as in Nick.

"Hey Sara" he said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Nick," She returned, reluctant to let him go.

"How was the honeymoon?" He asked as they walked together to the breakroom.

"It was good. Hey Nick I was wondering even though I'm a married woman now, I still want to be good friends."

"What are you trying to say Sid-Perez" He caught himself. She wasn't CSI Sidle or Sara Sidle anymore. She was CSI Perez and Sara Perez.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat after shift? Josh has to work late, and I can't cook all that great." She smiled.

"OK, but you're paying" he grinned.

"Deal" And with that they headed off to work a wonderful decomp in the desert for 7 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

****

****

Sara had just finished shoving her gear in her locker as Nick walked in.  "Hey Nick"

"Hey Sar, ready for lunch, or breakfast…?"

"Yeah how about you?"

"Yup" he answered as he finished stowing his own gear.  "Lets go."  They left the lab and took Nick's truck over to the diner.  They ordered their food and sat down quietly across from each other.

"So" Sara started as she sipped her coffee, "How have you been?"

"Well, while you were gone I saw this girl a few times, but it didn't really work out."

"Really, what happened?"

"Well, I guess she wasn't the one person that I wanted."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nicky.  You'll find your someone."  Sara said as her cell phone started to ring. You're the only one for me Sara."  Nick thought.

"Perez" she answered, "Oh hey honey" she paused.  "No, I'm not at the lab, I'm having lunch with Stokes.  I should be home in a couple of hours.  OK, love you to bye."  She hung up the phone.  "Sorry 'bout that Nick.  So tell me who would be your "dream girl"?  You know Josh's cousin is single, she pretty cute."

"Actually Sara, I have had my eye on someone for a while now, but she's taken, so I've kept my distance."

"Nick, you should tell her how you feel.  Maybe she likes you too."  Sara said as she finished her coffee.

"OK, come with me."  Nick said as he stood up.

"Where are we going Nick?  We haven't eaten yet."

"Don't worry about it."  He took her hand and led her outside, and to the back of the building.  "Stand here" He said as he walked away and went back into the diner.  Sara was so confused.  A few seconds later her cell phone started to ring, so she answered it.  "Perez"

"I hate it when you answer your phone like that Sara."  The voice said.  It took her a minute to realize that the voice was Nick's.  " Nick, why are you calling me?"

"Well, you told me to tell the woman that I'm in love with how I feel.  And I thought that if I called you and told you, you couldn't slap me."

"Nick are you saying that you love me?"  There was a presence of tears in her voice.

"Yes" He said as he came up behind her again.  She jumped and turned to face him.  The both put their phones away, and Sara wrapped Nick in a hug.  He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, not quite sure how she was going to react.  When she pulled him closer, he did the same.

"Nick, I love you to, but I'm afraid it's to late now.  I'm married, and I love Josh."  Nick stepped out of her embrace silent tears running down his face. "Oh god Nick, I'm so sorry."  He didn't respond, he just walked away.  Drove home and went to his couch and bottle of Vodka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

          Shift was about to start and Nick still hadn't shown up.  "Hey does anyone know where Nick is?"  Grissom asked.  Catherine and Warrick both shook their heads no and Sara refused to make eye-contact.  "OK, Warrick and Sara you guys have a B and E  at a jewelry store on the strip.  Catherine you go to Nick's and then you have paperwork to do.  And if anyone needs me I'll be in my office."  Grissom said as he got up and left.   Sara also got up dumped out the remains of her coffee and called over her shoulder as she left.

"I'll meet you at the scene Warrick" 

"OK, what's going on with Sara?"  Warrick asked Catherine as she snuggled herself against him.

"I have no clue; maybe Josh is off on another business trip again."

"OK, well then what's up with wrong with Nick?"  Warrick asked pulling Catherine closer to him.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."  She kissed him softly and left for Nick's house.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Catherine pulled up to Nick's house and noticed that his truck was in his driveway, and all the lights in his house were off.  She jogged up to his front door; she was beginning to get a little worried.  She rang the doorbell twice.  No answer.  She knocked twice, still no answer.  She opened the door, and the entire house was dark.  She fumbled around in the dark looking for a light.  Finally she found a small lamp and turned it on.  The light from the lamp gave enough light to the room for her to see Nick's sleeping form on the couch with a bottle of Vodka held firmly in his hands.  She shook her head and took the bottle from him.  As she did this he began to stir.  She sat down on the side of the couch and continued to wake him up. 

"Nicky, Nicky" She cooed and shook his shoulder.

"Mmm Sara."  Catherine was confused.  Was he dreaming of Sara?  A married woman?  She had known that both Nick and Sara had a thing for each other, but neither of them acted on it and now Sara was taken.  Nick's eyes fluttered open and he now looked Catherine dead in the face.  "Cath, what are you doing here?"  He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well cowboy if you knew how to tell time you would know that you're almost two hours late for work.  And Grissom sent me to check on you, now what's up?"

"Well I poured my heart out to the woman I love, and she turned me down flat."

"Oh Nicky!  I'm so sorry!"  She said as she pulled him into a hug.  After a few moments Nick pulled away slightly and planted a firm kiss on Catherine's lips.  She was shocked, and as soon as her mind caught up with her she pulled away from him and stood up wiping her mouth.  "What the HELL are you doing Stokes?!"  She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I…I'm sorry Cath.  I wasn't thinking, for a second I thought that you were her."  Nick said as he stood up.

"Nicky, who is this "her" you keep talking about?"

"Sara" He sighed; silent tears began to fall freely from his eyes.  

"Nicky are you crying?"  Catherine asked as she sat back down on the couch.  Nick nodded his head slowly.  "You realize she's married."  He just nodded.  "Nicky, why didn't you do anything about it sooner, she loved you to.  Why did you wait so long?"  Catherine was practically yelling.

"Because I was scared!" he started to yell.

"Of what?"

"Of what? Of what?! Losing my best friend.  Losing the only person that I could poor my heart and soul out to and not get hurt.  Well I poured my heart and soul out to her and she hurt me Cath.  She said it was too late."  He sobbed and fell to his knees on the floor.  "I love her so much Cath, and now I can never have her.  My life is nothing without her in it."  He sobbed with his head in his hands and rocked back and forth.  Looking at the site in front of her, Catherine began to cry.  She went to his side and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Shh Nicky it'll be OK" She stood up and helped him to his feet.  "Come on Nick, get some rest."  She said as she pushed him backwards onto the couch.  He laid down let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes.  Catherine sighed herself and stepped out onto his front porch.  She took out her cell phone and called Sara.

"Perez"

"Sara, its Catherine.  I need you to come to Nick's house right now."

"Cath what about my scene?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll come by and cover for you."

"Cath, why do you need me at Nick's" Sara asked impatiently.

"I don't need you Sara, Nick does.  I'll wait for you here."  Catherine hung up her phone and sat down on Nick's front steps.  A few minutes later Sara came and sat down next to Catherine on the steps.

"What's going on Cath?"

"Nick told me what happened between the two of you."

"Oh well because it's to late Cath.  I won't play his game anymore, and I moved on.

"Yea well he hasn't and he was in tears."  Sara's face fell at the thought of her best friend, a big strong man in tears over her.  "Go talk to him Sara" Cath said and got up and left. Sara took a deep breath and walked inside Nick's house.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

As Sara walked into Nick's house she noticed Nick sleeping on the couch. AS she stepped closer to him she saw that his cheeks were tear stained. At the though of Nick crying, it brought tears to her own eyes. She stood about four feet away from the couch , to afraid to go any nearer to him. "Nick" She called and his eyes shot open.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up himself.

"Catherine call me over. She said you needed me."

"Well I don't!" Nick snapped. " I didn't need you when I told you that I loved you and you didn't need me!" Tears started to spill from Sara's eyes. "Why are you here Sara? I love you and you don't love me! There is nothing that can be done!" Nick was crying and he had stepped closer to her, making their faces only inches apart.

"I do love you Nick! Why couldn't you see that before? I never would have gotten married. If you had told me that you loved me, I would have dropped everything to be with you. Why did you wait so long Nick?" She was sobbing.

"I was scared! Why didn't you do anything about it?" Nick asked angrily. Their faces still only inches apart.

"Because I was scared too. Wow." There was silence. Neither of the knew what to say. Nick's eyes locked onto Sara's. Both of their eyes searching for what to say next. Then it happened. Neither quite sure who initiated it, but it happened. His lips were on hers. Hungrily taking in every thing that could be taken in about her lips. Before Sara knew it Nick had her pinned between him and the wall. She didn't refuse. She accepted him an pulled him as close to her as humanly possible. But just as fast as it had started, Nick pulled his lips away. Both of their chests heaving. "Wow" She breathed.

"Sara we can't. You're married and I love you, but I don't want to ruin your life." She didn't answer him with words, instead she kissed him again. This time with more passion; if that were at all possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to ever let go. He snaked an arm around her waist and the other had made it's way under her shirt, in search of bare skin. They pulled apart again when the need for air drove them apart.

"Sorry Nick, you're right. I'm married and this isn't right." She said but kept a firm grip on him, he hadn't let her go either.

"You're right." As soon as the words had left his mouth, her mouth was back on his. She deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth enough for her to slip her tongue in, and a low groan escaped his lips. She pushed herself off the wall and began to move them in the direction which she thought was his bedroom. Their mouths never giving up contact. Nick took the initiative and led her to his room, stripping each other of their clothes in the process. As they reached his room Sara pushed him inside and closed the door with her foot.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Sara woke up to the feeling of a strong protective arm wrapped around her waist. She felt the arms tighten around her as she turned to face him. He was still sleeping. She started lightly tracing his eyes and mouth. She lightly kissed his cheek and he pulled her even closer to him not letting go. "Nick, you faker." She smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sar." Nick said keeping his eyes closed. She pushed herself so that she was completely on top of him.

"We have to go to work in an hour."

"I know," he said as he placed light kisses on her face and neck.

"Nick, if you keep that up we're never going to leave this room, and I need a shower."

"I'll help you."

"No Nick, I need to think about some things. Maybe I should go home."

"OK, I understand. But I'll see at work right?" He asked as he released her and she stood up.

"Of course" she answered as leaned down and left a long passionate kiss burning on his lips. "I'll see you later." She gathered her clothes and left.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

Sara went straight home; the effects of what she had just done were taking its toll on her mind. "I just cheated on my husband." She said out loud to herself as she stepped into the frigid waters of her shower.

After her shower she got dressed and headed straight for the lab. As she pulled into the parking lot she noticed that Nick hadn't come into work yet. "Thank God" she said quietly. Him being late gave her time more time to think about what had happened between her and Nick. Sara headed for the locker room where she found Catherine.

"Hey Sara, how'd everything go with Nick?"

"Uh good" was her simple reply.

"So, you're friends again?" Sara suddenly became very interested in her hands. "Sara" Catherine insisted, but Sara never looked up. "Oh my god…you slept with Nick?!" Sara slowly nodded and started to cry.

"I don't know why it happened Cath. I'm married. I love my husband. There were plenty of times when I could have stopped what was happening. I don't even know who started it. But I do know that I stuck my tongue down his throat before he could to me. And…" Sara stopped and started to cry even harder. Catherine wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "I don't know what to do Cath. I'm married and I love my husband, but I'm in love with Nick."

"You should do what your heart tells you Sara."

"That's just it, I don't know, my whole body is so confused."

"Maybe you should talk to Nick, and maybe he can help you. And don't worry your secret is safe with me." Catherine said and then left the locker room. Sara let out a deep sigh and decided to wait for Nick in the locker room.

About ten minutes later, Nick sauntered into the locker room. He saw Sara sitting on the bench, and they both refused to make eye contact. He stood extremely close to her body, hovering there. "You have to talk to me sometime Sara."

"Why now though?" She asked. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Because Sara, we have to talk about what happened. We slept together, and you're married. That's not exactly what you call a normal relationship."

"Then what would you call a normal relationship?"

"I don't know Sara. Maybe a relationship where the other person isn't married?"

"Well I don't know if I can give you that Nick. I love my husband."

"So what do you feel about me. I mean, do you just randomly sleep with your co-workers and pretend not to care?"

"No Nick, I don't," She said. Their eyes still not met.

"Then what Sara? Were you just using me?"

"No Nick! I'm in love with you!" She snapped, she stood up and looked him straight in the eye. Their eyes locked, and it happened again. This time she started it. She kissed him. Parting her lips slightly, Nick slipped his tongue into her mouth. Nick wrapped his arms around her body and pinned her against the lockers. A low moan escaped her lips as he pulled away.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything, and I'll leave you alone."

"I felt a lot Nick, and I _am_ in love with you." There was a long silence between them. "Nick, I'm in love with you but-" Nick cut her off with his mouth on hers again. She responded instantly by tightening her grip around his neck. The need for air drove them apart.

"What are you doing tonight Sar?" He asked, Sara still in his arms.

"Nothing. Josh is out of town, so I don't have to cook and I'm not working."

"Do you want to come over to my place? I'll cook for you and we'll talk."

"OK, but Nick I just want you to know I'm nervous about us. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"We won't let it Sar. Let's go to work, and I'll meet you back at my place after shift OK?"

"OK." She replied and they walked silently to the breakroom together.

"Ah…Nick, Sara nice of you two to join us. Now assignments." Grissom said as Nick and Sara entered the breakroom.

"Cath, there's a DB in the desert-"

"What else is new?" She retorted. Grissom just rolled his eyes and continued.

"I want you to take Nick and Sara with you." He said handing Catherine their folder. He didn't notice Sara's look of discomfort, both Catherine and Warrick noticed. "Warrick you and I have a murder suicide at a residential home. OK people let's get to work."

"I'll meet you at the scene Gris." Warrick said as Grissom got up and left. "I'll see you at home Cat." He said and gave her q quick peck on the mouth. She slapped his ass as he walked away.

"You guys ready to go?" Catherine asked.

"Yea" They replied in unison.

"OK, I'll drive" Catherine said and they headed off to the desert.


End file.
